Margarete
Margarete Hecate, is an eighteen year old female Mage who was born into the Great Nation of Gula to two unnamed human parents. Being one of the rare few in the world to possess an OGene, Margarete is a Joker, and due to unknown circumstances, is a Crystal Dragon Slayer. An orphan, Margarete, is currently somewhat undercover after her murder of some criminals in Avaritia who blackmailed her into taking up a position in their nightclubs under the name Krystal. Ridding herself of the influence, Gretel still has bad memories and rumours associated with her name and position. Personality *Margarete is actually an extremely confident woman, so independent and confident actually that one might take her for a dominatrix *Despite not showing it and actively pretending that it isn't true she has a soft spot for those she considers a bit endearing *Drinks alcohol out the ass; is perpetually sober *Margarete has absolutely no qualms with flaunting and displaying her sex appeal *Is a very dominant woman *She is very sharp-tongued and full of sass *Hits on everyone actually, regardless of whther or not they are in a relationship *Cares not about the relationship of others *Has no qualms with doing the wrong things to benefit the most people *She is occasionally sadistic Background Hansel and Gretel For as long as Margarete could remember, she and her older brother Hans roughed it alone in life, with no mother or father to protect them or guide them through the harsh world around them. Living and getting by through activities less than morally outstanding in the world around them, such as theft and sabotage, Margarete and Hansel proved to be two of the youngest and most skilled human thieves within Gula. Taking special routes through the alleyways and dirtiest portions of the city, while ensuring that they made sure to avoid the territory of Ghouls, Margarete and her brother were almost never seen in public, and whenever they were, they made sure to not be seen shortly after. For unexplained circumstances, Hansel was always faster than the others around him, escaping and disappearing through some of the strangest of situations, and saving her life. Quite frankly, to the young six year old girl, Hansel as she called him was more than just her brother. He was her father figure, her mentor, and finally, her hero. She was never quite sure how he did it, but whenever she was near her brother, she just..felt safe. She couldn't quite explain it, but she greatly loved her brother above anything else in the world. At the very end of Gula, a few kilometres away from exactly where the Blood Breed territory lay, Margarete and Hans had found an abandoned safehouse and made it effectively their home after patrolling the area to ensure no-one came this close. While the two often found themselves sleeping in shifts during the night in the rare occassion that someone decided to investigate, it had already been two years, they were sure they were fine enough. Hansel was quite intelligent, so intelligent in fact, that he had recreated the pheromones that vampires produce to distinguish their species from the others living in Gula. It wasn't done through conventional methods of course, but the books in the house were quite strange. Almost as if people were here before her. While suspicious smelling, this proved to be a powerful diversionary tactic and a good means of concelaing their presences. With a roof over their head, the Hecate siblings seemed to be doing quite well for orphaned humans in the nation with the deepest supernatural presence. However, all this would change on the 5th of May, Margarete's birthday. She was just becoming a seven year old girl, when there was a strange creaking sound coming from the wooden safehouse. As the young girl began blowing out the salvaged candles placed in a stolen, pre-baked cake, quite extravagantly made if she was allowed to say such a thing, Margarete watched as her big brother told her to stay back, taking up the role as "Man of the House". To Hansel's surprise, a very beautiful maiden, with long flowing hair the colour of polished gold stood before him within the building. Caught off guard even despite the relative age difference, after the initial hestitation the boy wasted the least amount of time humanly possible to pull out a shotgun, and aimed it directly at the woman, demanding that she explained herself. Introducing herself as Rosina Leckermaul, the woman claimed to be a human traveller looking for a place to get away from others, and that she was on their side, but Hansel showed her out. Margarete still had no idea what was going on, and wondered why her older brother was taking so long to come back and cut the cake for her. Creeping down the stairs, Margarete came down to see that Hansel just stood there, with food on the floor next to him near the gun. The next week, Margarete became suddenly ill, and Hansel went off to the city by his lonesome to find medicine for his ailing sister. During the period of her affliction, Margarete would go through some of the books that her brother would usually read. Apart from a few story books, the young girl began to read studiously, getting into the habit of reading some of the most advanced of books. While Hansel seemed to be intelligent, Margarete began to believe that it was these books that granted him all of this knowledge. It was quite strange, however, as to why a random safehouse would have such beneficial books. Were people here before them? Regardless, Margarete enjoyed reading almost as much as she enjoyed the outdoor activities with her big brother. Her favourite topic? Why, crystals of course. Diamonds, and therefore crystals, were a girl's best friend, and technically, this book about crystals was probably the closest thing she had to a friend that was not also her family. The book was trustworthy, it's information was true, and honest, and she enjoyed learning. However, as she read, her condition slowly grew worse, and Hansel's attempts at identifying and finding a medicine for this particular condition was not going so well. Saddened, the young boy would complete the trudge back home to find Rosina on her way back to what appeared to be deeper into the city. Not too suspicious, Hansel explained the situation reluctantly and somewhat tearfully to the blonde woman after being asked what the problem was. He was visibly not fine, but at that time, the strangest thing happened. Rosina gave him some medicine, and told him immediately that this medicine would work, and even told him what was inside the medicine. Going off to give it to his sister after a brief thanks, Margarete was surprised when Hans came back with a small red bottle. Drinking it, Margarete had already begun to feel better than she was before already. With the incredibly deep bond the two shared, Rosina's actions immediately began to gain Hansel's trust, due to helping his sister to get better. Inviting Rosina in later, Margarete, Hans, and Rosina all sat a table together and shared a small supper, consisting of fish, vegetables, rice, and a small slab of beef. It wasn't the best meal out there, but it was definitely balanced. Margarete laughed and giggled while eating, and so did everyone else at the table. Life, while not good, wasn't terrible. That was the general unspoken consensus came to by everyone at the table. Little did they know that the friend they invitied in the building was not such a nice person. In Gula, vampiric manipulation into blood consumption was common, and Rosina, despite how she appeared on the outside, was monstrous on the inside. However, she didn't break into it right away of course. Where's the fun in that? She needed to see their tiny little faces writhe in terror and agony. As they continued to eat, the Leckermaul suddenly began to express the fact that the food in her opinion was quite good, but the strange bit about the entire thing was that she didn't seem to chew the food at all whatsoever. Margarete was quite observant of the smallest detail and asked her if she even tasted the food at all, which drew a retort from her brother. However, as Margarete talked, something seemed to snap within the woman, as she began to emit strange guttural laughs. Rushing back over to her older brother's side, the siblings would watch as the woman seemingly shifted into something awful, a hunched over feminine creature of a visibly predatory nature, with teeth jutting out of it's mouth, an elderly modern day vampire. As the siblings panicked, she began to explain exactly what she was doing. For centuries, the Leckermaul Family underwent a very traditionalistic ritual in these grounds. Whilst the Great Nation Gula would usually have the Leckermaul locked up for even thinking of doing such a thing, this particular one had not yet committed the deed, something she aimed to rectify. The process usually went as such. Humans found the abandoned warehouse and exploited the fact that no-one visited to get free housing. The books and other things found inside there were small amenities to give the house a dated feel. Finally, the humans would rub themselves with a "pheromone". This pheromone was directly linked to the Leckermaul Family, something they could smell over quite some distance. After that, it was just a bit of manipulation and ensuring the blood wasn't sickly. Imprisonment or not, the ritual had to be done. "First, I'll begin with you...Hansel~". In an incredible burst of speed, the monster suddenly appeared before the young boy who put Margarete behind himself as so as to protect her. As the creature's claws swung through the air, the world seemed to stop around Margarete. She could see the tears stream down her older brother's face. She could feel the tension in the air. This was an event that she wasn't sheltered from. Despite the entirety of her world basically being confined to a given, happy go area, and the fact that her brother would have her be a child forever, she suddenly felt like no more could she do that. She couldn't pretend to be an oblivious child anymore. Tears streamed down her own face. As waters flowed down her face, the first thing she could taste was salt. As she thought of salt, the one thing that comforted her came to mind. Crystals. With a melancholic wail, Margarete opened her mouth and suddenly, winds seemingly rushed forth and attacked the woman, before becoming a virtual horizontal tornado of crystal, shredding through her assilant with a deafening pitch. Piercing through the building's walls, whatever she just did had enough power to completely annhilate this woman. "...I...I didn't mean to...Hans I didn't want to kill her.." ''Hans had always thought that his ability of speed was rather unique, and that because he had this particular power, he had to be the one to protect Margarete no matter what, but what Margarete had done, showed a power far beyond what he could have ever possibly imagined. Speed and Crystals, the two now revealed to be Jokers, and finally drawing the attention of those around them, were not prepared for what happened next. Krystals and Avarice Powers and Abilities Physical Attributes Margarete Hecate, along with her brother, Hansel, is in fact the descendant of the original member of the unique, ancient group, and then later on, subspecies of the human race known as the Dragon Lords, beings considered to have the blood and attributes of a dragon wrapped up within a body of mortality, beings blessed by Dragons themselves. As what basically amounts to her being the illegitimate (illegitimate because logically, her brother should be the heir) heiress of the Dragon Lord group, Margarete eventually came across the heirloom jewel which was meant to allow any Dragon Lord to activate their inherent Dragon Seed. Of course, this Dragon Seed, while almost fully developed, is an inferior, or rather modifed seed, which means that it allows the person who possesses it to gain similar, but different abilities from that of a perfect Dragon Seed as found in a Dragon Slayer. As a Dragon Lady who also happens to be a Dragon Slayer, Margarete possesses two perfectly synchronized Dragon Seeds, effectively transmogrifying her physiology to be a dragon's in the shell of a human. Eventually, Margarete's status as what is effectively the head of the now non-existent Dragon Lord clans would eventually cause one of her other abilties meant to give the enhanced abilities to be absorbed into her base attributes, as her power assimilated Drive. *'Superhuman Draconic Strength: As a descendant of the founder of the Dragon Lords in the Great War, Margarete Hecate, due to assimilating the power and becoming a Dragon Lord in biology herself, demonstrates an incredibly augmented physical strength, allowing her to lift enormous weights with great ease. When considering the fact that she has also added Drive to her base repetoire, easily amplifying her normal physical strength by a factor of two hundred times her original base strength on her first use, taking her from what would appear to be average to superhumanly powerful, these two combined factors merge to make current Margarete an extremely strong individual at base capable of fighting some of the strongest of opponents without relying on abilities like Reinforcement. As an adult Dragon Lady, Margarete can jump high enough to touch the clouds and smash through all sorts of alloys with ease, as well as shatter weaker physical and magical barriers with a simple punch. *'Superhuman Draconic Speed, Reflexes, and Perception: ' *'''Superhuman Agility (Notable Pre-Amp): *'Superhuman Draconic Durability, Endurance, and Stamina:' *'Incredible Senses: '''Margarete, as a Lord Dragon Slayer, demonstrates nearly unmatched sensory acuity from her youngest age after developing such powers, having her sight, smell, touch, hearing, and even sense of taste tremendously amplified beyond the limits of any mortal man, something which in turn played into her incredible reflexes. Margarete demonstrates the ability to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmoshphere. Margarete has an immmensely potent sense of touch, capable of feeling the impression of dried ink on a piece of paper, and notice someone standing some distance away from her by detecting the natural heatt emitted by their bodies. Her sense of sight is also similarly vast, noticing things over quite a vast distance and seeing thing in the darks akin to night vision, and her hearing seems to be capable of hearing a whisper over quites some distance even when barricaded by a soundproof wall. These inhuman ears allow her to nullify certain sounds to focus in one those of others. Finally, Margarete has an incredibly sharp sense of smell, capable of telling apart hydrogen, oxygen and ethernano, and can even recall persons she interacts with regularly through their general odour as well. It should be noted that for the most part, it is the superhuman senses of a Dragon that react with the small shortened frame of a human, that produce motion sickness. However, due to being practically a unique existence already possessing a highly draconic biology, her Dragon Slayer Magic simply turned out to be a situation with pretty much no weaknesses. When put together, Margarete demonstrates an astounding level of balance and equilibrium. *'Natural Healing Factor: As a Dragon Lord heiress, Margarete has the natural healing factor associated with the draconic humanoids, allowing her to heal from grievous wonds in a few hours compared to what would take a regular human months or years even. *'''Tremendous Lung Capacity/Dragon Lord's Hyperesonance: Margarete is seemingly capable of activating and utilizing the power of a Dragon's Roar without necessarily tapping into the power of Dragon Slayer Magic, effectively activating and utilizing the power of a Sky Dragon's Roar to create an immensely powerful attack capable of blasting away her oponents. Margarete is capable of using this unique level of control of the hyperresonance attack provided to her to effectively replicate large-scale jet propulsion, stating the direction in which she wishes to move and pushing herself in that direction with great speed. This also increases the rate at which she regains magical power, stamina, and becomes stronger by consuming elements. **'Dragon's Breath:' Magic and Magecraft Margarete Hecate, is an incredibly powerful Mage, and Magus, due to her overwhelming levels of Magic Power, and control over such energies. As a descendant and inheritor of Tohsaka ''blood, Magarete demonstrates an incredible affinity with all things jewel based and crystalline, almost unmatched among most of her fellow Jokers, taking the simple concept of crystals to entirely new heights using nothing but these powers and supplementary abilities. As an S-Class Mage, Margarete has been offered to join a small guild in Avaritia, which she promptly refused. Nevertheless, this speaks volumes of her prowess as a Mage, having the ability to utilize magic: the physical embodiment of the connection between the user and the world. Margarete is known for having immense reserves of the energies required to actualize Magic in her Magic Container, also known as her '''Magic Origin. In fact, Margarete has such vast quantities that even before accessing the Second Origin her magical power was on a similar level to those Mages who have, something which in turn had double the effect after she awakened her Second Origin. Due to her prodiguous talent as a Mage, and especially as a Mage possessing the power of a Dragon, Margarete is even capable of tapping into the unique mystical phenomenon known as Ley Lines, a feat usually reserved for vastly more powerful entities in magic than humans, such as Dragons. With this tap, Margarete is capable of harnessing a seemingly immeasurable level of magical energy, not limited to the Ethernano or magical energy in the air but rather capable of taking it from the very channels that lie deep within the Earth. As such, Margarete's capability to tap into the Ley Lines in addition to taking in mana from the atmosphere around her has made the power of her magic circuits and therefore her magic seemingly inconsequential, as regardless of if the area around her is being controlled, Margarete's level of sheer mystical might as a Mage and wielder of Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic allows her to, for all intents and purposes, constantly supply herself with an enormous pool of mana. This is not to say that her Od is in anyway subpar, however. Due to the development of her Dragon Seed within her body, Margarete possesses a Dragon Core, due to seemingly not having a parental draconic figure. Compared to any regular individual, who has a machine that creates magical energy, Margarete, effectively has a factory which creates magical energy, something far more than most are possibly capable of using. Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic, is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and finally, a Dragon Slayer Magic which revolves around the transformation of the physiology of the caster's body into that of a Dragon, resulting in Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic revolving around the generation, manipulation, and consumption of the element of crystals on what would appear to be a seemingly limitless level, a solid material whose constituents, such as atoms, molecules, or ions (particles) are arranged in a highly ordered structure to form a crystal lattice. As a Phantasmal Mage of the highest order, Margarete is often thought of as Crystal Magic made manifest and brought to it's absolute zenith, with her mortal body seemingly not hindering her battle performance in the slightest. This magic is thought to be the evolution of the Dragon Slayer Magic known as Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, produced by some sort of strange interaction with an external factor in the Dragon originally possessing this ability. When inducing the activation sequence for Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic, everything in the surroundings that the caster designates as a suitable target slowly yet at a hastening pace, has a myriad of crystals form over it, overwhelming flora, fauna, and inorganic structures as they begin to become crystallized - this effect during the activation sequence can also be used for defense, with the wielder of Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic conjuring impromptu walls and the like of crystal to protect themselves from incoming attacks of all kinds. Despite the boons bestowed upon the user as mentioned in the base description for all forms of this magic, the traits such as dramatically enhanced physical prowess and senses can be said to simply be side-effects of having the physiology of a dragon; indeed, the greatest ability of a wielder of Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic is also its signature power – calling upon the assets of a dragon even if their bodily structure isn't one-hundred-percent the same as the beings from which this magic originated, the caster is capable of inducing a metamorphosis of their body structure as to take upon traits of a dragon instantaneously which is done in conjunction with the activation sequence of their crystals and minerals, bestowing upon the user of Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic; draconic lungs and enhanced vocal folds that are capable of spewing phenomenally powerful torrents of crystal, rigid plates known as scales that grow out of their skin which are laced with exceptionally hardened crystal as to provide protection against the harmful effects of anything considered a mineral, wings that enable soaring with crystalline speed, and fierce claws and nails which are enshrouded with crystal, specifically attuned to dealing incredible amounts of damage – all of this combined, results in the physiology of a Dragon Slayer transforming their entire existence into that of a make-shift weapon whose ownership is unique to them and them alone. This also allows for devastating effects in physical combat, unleashing powerful-close range strikes that wreck havoc on whatever it touches, and even more so when used to create the Seven Colours Arts, demonstrating her absolute dominance over the element. '''''Theoretically, not only is the user of Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic capable of creating various forms of consists of small decorative items worn for personal adornment, such as brooches, rings, necklaces, earrings, and bracelets that are worth a hefty sum of Jewels, they are able to effortlessly forge Lacrima, which is a crystalline substance found in both Earth Land and Edolas and can be powered up with different spells and used for different purposes not limited to but including summoning creatures to cause devastating effects to foes or positive effects to the user, casting all kinds of spells of both Caster Magic and Holder Magic, bestowing upon the user abilities beyond summons and magic, enhancing the power of other Lacrima when paired with them, and providing support and auto-abilities and stat boosts to the user akin to Sky Dragon Slayer Magic's status buffing powers; the latter can be created through the Lacreation sub-ability. The items forged through Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic are much tougher than ordinary weaponry and in some cases, these manufactured weapons can overpower and shatter their real counterparts; the most common use is to forge blades and creates crushing walls to enclose the enemy. Quite strangely enough, these crystals seem to be immune to effects such as corrosion. However, something special that only the caster has displayed with their iteration of Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic is that while crystalline substances are a major part of what the magic revolves around, it is not the only substance that this incredible power can take control of; indeed, as a crystal is a mineral that has solidified with geometrically arranged atoms and external symmetry, by extension, the Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic utilized by the caster is capable of changing the structure of these crystals into other types of gemstones in order to suit the situation – as stated multiple times, more detail is in the Seven Colours Arts as displayed below. With Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic, the caster has absolute dominance over anything that could be considered a mineral; this includes most solid objects and things known as crystallites which are small or even microscopic crystals of varying sizes and orientation that form during the cooling of many materials; this additionally includes snowflakes, which are either a single ice crystal or an aggregation of ice crystals (and ice by extension), rocks, metals, glass, diamonds, table salt, as well as bones; however, a wielder of Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic is shown to be unable to manipulate some of these if it is recognized as a natural part of a living being's body; but they are able to minutely control these abilities such as forming larger objects into more complicated ones or by changing the materials' elemental makeup- as long as it has some traces of gems held within it, the possibilities are endless, both in what the caster is capable of, and how much pain their enemies will be in as they allow their magic to run wild upon them. Finally, the crystalline projections of this form of Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic are also all-but-impossible to shatter, being completely immune to the effects of any volume or quantity of sound despite the fact that naturally crystals shatter when exposed to certain frequencies, additionally resulting in an immunity to vibrations of any kinds, completely negating the weaknesses that other forms of crystal-based magics such as Crystal-Make and Crystal Magic '''possess. Finally, it should be noted that Margarete is effectively a '''Ninth Generation Dragon Slayer, but for an unknown reason it appears she cannot remember exactly how she gained the information that were one of the few qualifications for this. Apart from that, she demonstrates to some extent a similar biology to dragonkind and with her Lacrima creation ability, has easily transformed herself into a Ninth Generation Slayer with an advanced Dragon Seed. (Training, Blood, Lacrima- Seventh). Subspecies Abilities *'Crystallization:' An inherent attribute of Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic, Margarete is capable of turning anything that comes into contact with her into crystals and utilize it any way she wishes as long as that object is capable of becoming a crystal. This can allow her to crystallize her targets right down to the cellular level exceedungly quickly, imprisoning them as long as the structure is still in place. Additionally, while in close combat, her blows can effectively replicate this effect, effectively freezing their opponent. This also freezes magical particles, but only for a few moments, which means opponents temporarily lose their link to mana. While this can be used advantageously with sheer speed, the time limit for the replenishment of mana means. It is deceptively simple to be released from this crystalline prison, as all one needs to do is wait several seconds until the crystal jail fades as it costs a bit more magical power to utilize Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic on a living opponent, or the user can surge their Magical Aura to their fullest, causing their prison to shatter- though the shards left behind can often hurt them. *'Lacreation:' Spells *'Crystal Dragon's Roar: ' The Dragon's Roar attack is a signature attack of the Phantasmal Mages, with Margarete proving to be no different. Her first, and initial attack of this particular type of magic, revolves around her proudicng an incredibly powerful tornado of crystal fragments tat possess immense blunt force and innumerable fragments of razor-sharp crystal over an incredibly vast distance. This spell is more like a shotgun than the regular attack, as it spreads the damage dealt over a larger distance. The shards are incredibly fragile to the point that contact with something may cause it to break and increase the number of cuts on the opponent, mincing them to pieces. Margarete can also have the crystals pierce the ground after hit a target and meld with it, rendering them capable of being consumed once more and her being capable of utilizing this technique yet again. If an opponent should dodge and not block, Margarete can mentally stop these fragments and cause it to be pointed in another direction. Despite their fragility, they are incredibly sharp, with the power of the shards being confused for gigantic blades. The best option one has against this technique is to simply block, however, the sheer intensity of this spell can make this quite a task. *'Crystal Dragon's Firing Hammer: '''A spell considered basic, Margarete demonstrates the ability to engulf her fist in hardened minerals which are usually crystals, before proceeding to strike the opponent with a crystal enhanced punch that does major damage to what it hits. Additionally, she can use her Crystal Forge ability to modify the crystalline shape into the form of a gauntlet for increased defensive and impact power. Finally, the crystals can detach sightly and swirl to efffectively drill into the opponent and then finally use the momentum for a powerful punching force. The sheer speed that the fist hits their target with is perhaps not limited to one's regular speed, as Margarete has been shown to hit targets at superhuman speeds and rip through projectiles while amounting to a merely above average human. She can also channel the crystalline energies to her legs, which goes perfectly with some of the agility she displays in combat. She can also crystallize items that belong to others with this spell, and then use them at her will due to her dominance over crystals. *'Crystal Dragon's Shredding Storm: Yet another basic spell, Margarete is capable of firing shards of crystal and fire them like bullets towards her opponent travelling faster than the eye can see. The direction of these crystals are completely up to her mental command, with her even being capable of creating a makeshift armour out of these shards at will. Margarete can use these shards to pindown her opponents, force them to reform to create blades in the air, or create a cloud of tiny fragments which obliterate and strike a target from countless angles simultaneously. For the most part, each shard '(not fragment), appears to have equal power, a devastating fact for those unaware of the spell's mechanics. *'Crystal Dragon's Wing Attack: Margarete rushes towards and grabs her target and coats her hands in cystalline energies, sending them flying. Margarete then uses her impressive reflexes and flexibility to whirl about at outstanding velocities and channels crystalline energies to her hand,sending liquid crystals hurling across the area at extreme speed, pushing back her opponent with immense force. Alternatively, she could use solid crystals. *'Crystal Skull: '''Margarete is capable of, from a small mass of crystal, creating an incredibly enormous meteor made entirely of her incredibly durable, unique crystals, having the crystalline mass ascend through the air before pulling all the nearby crystals together in order to increase it's size. The skull continues to assimilate Ethernano in the area, or can be directly imbued with it through Margarete's inherent connection to the ley lines of the world around her, before transforming itself into what can only be considered a meteor made of crystal that comes hurtling down at immense speeds, with such an incredible size that dodging it becomes extremely difficult to do. When the meteor hits, it can create an extremely powerful explosion which releases a hurricane of air. Should the first crystal be destroyed, apart from the rain of vorpal crystal the opponent now has to deal with, shredding everything below it in a swirling motion in several angles simultaneously, there is still a second meteor one has to deal with. Done *'Fangs of Fafnir: Summon Dragon Head and jaws to bite people and fuck them up, can turn gaseous and then resolidiffy to fuck them up, fire Roar attack from it. Margarete can effectively create the head of a dragon made out By condensing her cyrystalline energies on one of her hands, Margarete can effectively confuse her opponents as to exactly what is the attack coming next. Margarete then launches her fist as if punching her opponent, as the crystalline structure on her arm seemingly disperses itself that quickly arrange themselves in the shape of a jaw almost automatically. This jaw seemingly flickers in and out of existence, though this is due to the fact that the jaws transition phases between solid and gaseous. These fangs move with such speed and force that they can burst through defenses, as well as follow opponents and make drastic arcs so as to target multiple opponents, and completely eviscerate her opponents. However, as a replication of an actual dragon's jaws, it can release a Crystal Dragon's Roar. *'Crystal Dragon's Twin Wing: ' Margarete can manifest a pair of liquefied crystal that allow for an incredible quick movements that drastically enhance her combat speed, as well as give her her flight at an incredible speed, said to outrun Slowing Magic and match High Speed Magic. These wings can be bent into swords and shields at will through Crystallos Forge. *'Crystal Valley: '''Margarete, slamming her hands into the ground, begins to crystallize anything and everything within a given radius of her being, transforming the area around her into a mezmerizing, horrifying crystalline substance. By pouring more magical power into this spell, Margarete can effectively manipulate her masterpiece, using it for both attack and defense, as well as utilize the crystal trees to pierce through earthen defenses and enthrall her opponents. The potential applications of this ability are effectively limitless, as she can manipulate the sharpness of her environment as well as create constructs of crystals. *'Prism Projection: Through the utilization of her crystals, Margarete can give them a mirror-esque finish, inducing reflection on any form of electromagnetic radiation that comes into contact with it, even the light generated from one's Magical Aura which is usually incapable of interacting with most forms of magic. A very technique spell, through inducing diffuse reflection, Margarete is capable of creating a laser that burns through targets like a missile and seemingly vaporizing most metals it comes into contact with, even attempting to melt the deenses of others. The heat asssociated with this laser is known to be capable of boiling blood and causing it to rip tissues apart. While regular light projectiles can be reflected to form lasers, by inducing diffuse reflection Margarete can seemingly multiply the number of beams that emerge, taking down large number of foes in a single move. *'Saso: Over the Rainbow: '''Margarete can unleash a powerful twin-sided torrent of crystalline energy, capable of constantly changing gemstone composition that slash at her opponents mercilessly before blowing them away with enormous pressure. Realasing liquid crystal in the form of a pair of gigantic streaming blasts of highly powerful crystal that expands vertically as they're launched towards whatever the user designates as a target while moving away from the caster. As the streams of crystal move away from the user, opponents that come in contact with the vortex are knocked slightly to the side, and are thus forced to travel with it. Opponents that are in the center of the vortex are more easily trapped by it. The user recoils slightly when they perform the attack, but they are unaffected by gravity until the move ends, so it is mostly insignificant. While Sasō: Over the Rainbow travels through the air, anyone or anything in the way of the dual streams of crystalline energy takes minor damage if they are farther away, but a lot more when up close – not only this, as it passes through the atmosphere, the crystalline rays induce an effect similar to crystallization, changing anything that it comes into contact with into more crystalline structures that then shoot towards the designated target like a hail of bullets, further decreasing their chances of evasion. Each crystal strike generates a powerful, piercing effect alongside various other effects in accordance to the gemstones it has shifted into, anything that just so happens to be in the epicenter of this maelstrom of absolute annihilation is laid bare before the vicious onslaught of pressurized gem fragments, which slice at them endlessly- it cannot be said that one or ten edges impact upon the target's form for every second that passes, but rather, millions perform such a feat- these gemstone blades are sharper than actual metallic swords, and they cut so deeply that they are capable of causing damage on a cellular level, cutting off the Magic Pathways and removing the methods of casting spells from the user's existence. It then double explodes to greatly damage her opponents. **'Kuzuryujin: 'Margarete can create a nine-headed crystalline dragon that crystallizes anything it comes into contact with, creating a wave of crystals that desublime even the air around her moving at immense speeds and seemingly through impossible angles, making sudden improbable turns, before spinning around like a vortex around her opponents and cause several, miniature blades of crystal to drain her opponent's magical energy and severely damage them on a cellular level. *'Dragon Force: Seven Colours Arts *'Rainbow Consumption' *'Crystal Dragon's Ruby: '''Basically Fire powers and Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, breathe fireballs and hit them with superpowered fire and heat **'Ruby Art:Cross Fire - Allows her to access her own version of Fire Dragon's Roar and Fire Bullets **'''Garnet of Rage: Basically crystalline fire prison that swallows people up and makes it really hard to see, burn them through mere contact as well *'Crystal Dragon's Saphhire: '''Basically Water powers and Water/Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic **'Saphhire Art: Watery Invisible-''' Go invisible, fuck up other people's invisibility if she really has to **'Lapis Lazulli of Sorrow: '''Heals people with it, power of Ley Lines help *'Crystal Dragon's Emerald: Gives them plant powers, basically can fuck people up with wood and vines **'Peridot of Distress: '''Glass things with a magical tree cause fuck logic *'Crystal Dragon's Amber: 'Use soil and earth instad and fuck people up with stuff looking like Earth Magic and Soil stuff, can do almost any Earth spell **'Special Spell: 'Cba rn *'Crystal Dragon's Topaz: 'Gives the lightning or electricity powers similar to a Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic user **'Citrine of Pledge: 'Thunder Palace *'Cystal Dragon's Indicoliite: 'Ice version of these powers and stuff **'Tanzanite of Seal Restrain: 'Massive snowflake explosion that can freeze magic apparently, freezing shockwaves *'Crystal Dragon's Amethyst: 'Wind Manipulation like that **'Vermarine of Destruction: Microscopic wind blades sharper than metallic blades trap through glyphs capable of damaging on a cellular level like the Rasenshuriken, it then explodes like one of those Jewel Magecraft Margarete, being naturally attuned to the Earth element of magecraft and perhaps with her Origin being Crystallization itself, the descendant of the Tohsaka bloodline and the illegitimate heiress to the Dragon Lord tribe of people, has an innate mastery over Jewel Magecraft that puts others to shame, and the ability to make the form of magecraft an inherent convenience that makes it even more so. Having an intent talent for all spells related to the flowing and transferring of power, Margarete demonstrates the abiltiy to combine her Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic with this type of Magecraft, allowing her to accumulate all the magical energy she produces since learning this magic. While most magi utiilizing this magecraft are actually restricted by the amount of jewels and how expensive these jewels are to purchase, Margarete's ability to create crystals of any shape and kind, as well as Lacrimas, easily counteracts any potential problems one might run into with this type of power. Whenever Margarete needs it, she can effectively tap into her treasure trove of nearly endless amounts of jewels that she can access as backup fuel should the power of the ley lines be restricted to her, without the drawback of something like limited material. The amount of magical energy she is capable of using potentially allows her to counter or clash against any magecraft, even those wielded by individuals with levels of magical energy far beyond her natural one. Additionally, the speed at which this energy is released allows her to utilize spells at the speed of High-Speed Divine Words themselves. Additionally, through shattering her jewels, or using a certain number of them, especially in the form of Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic, Margarete can effectively cause a massive explosion, or "nuke" a small area, completely damaging and gravely injuring everything around her. The amount of energy being released allows her to obliterate things around her. Additionally, by utilizing the Lacreation powers of her Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic intandem with her Jewel Magecraft, Margarete demonstrates the ability to create Seven Colours Arts based explosions or nukes for all intents and purposes. Through the creation of say, an Ultra Concentrated Ether Light Sphere, Margarete can create even more powerful explosions. Through the connection to Ley Lines that the element of crystals usually have, she's capable of energizing most crystals with the utmost ease. Each Jewel that she utilizes actually demonstrates their own benefits, for example, topaz is best used for anti-spirit tasks. This also of course, allows her to strengthen her Crystals. *'Familiars: '''Amethyst Owl that fly around and that she can use for reconnaiscance, they manipulate wind thanks to her Seven Colours Arts. Jade birds with the ability to heal whoever they perch or peck on and seemingly cure them of all diseases. Can be used in tandem with her Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic to create a fucking Crystal Susanno which can in turn be elementalized through a combination of Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic and this shit. Crystal Elementals. *'Telekinesis with Magical Fuck you Crystals''' Take Over: Wyrm Soul Enchantment Referred to as "precious crystals" (宝晶, hōshō), these crystals have an infinite amount of usage in battle, and so far, the properties which have been displayed are a lethal fast-acting snake venom-derived poison that functions similarly to Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, a highly corrosive concentrated hydrochloric acid which is a clear, colourless, highly pungent solution of hydrogen chloride in water, tear gas, a chemical weapon that causes severe eye, respiratory, and skin irritation, pain, vomiting, and even blindness, and a fast-acting sleep-inducing narcotic which acts not dissimilar to Sleep Magic. However, perhaps the greatest property that can be infused within these precious crystals is the ability to rapidly stimulate cell division as to heal all sorts of wounds, perfectly replicating the likes of Healing Magic; and when combined with utilizing crystals as wound dressing as mentioned above, this provides the wielder of Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic with a skill in healing beyond the wielder of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and Sky God Slayer Magic. Reinforcement Reinforcement is a difficult magecraft with the basis of pushing an attribute to it's utmost limit. It revolves around pouring mana into something in order to enhance its existence seemingly without a defined limit. In order to be done, the user must have an incredible comprehension of the inner workings of what they wish to reinforce and fill with mana: if they seek success. It can be used to transform a simple branch into a formidable spear, mend shattered materials, or even alter their shape entirely. Claire is capable of using this on her own body as well, enabling her to severely enhance her physical attributes to phenomenal levels in the blink of an eye to gain the upper hand in the midst of combat. Nen Nen is a technique that allows one to use and manipulate their own physical Life Energy, produced by the body, known as Aura. It is gradually released from special pores beneath the skin known as Aura Nodes. For those who become skilled practitioners of Nen, they obtain the ability to open and close their Aura Nodes at will. Margarete, despite never being taught exactly how to properly utilize Nen, is actually a deceptively skilled Hunter, demonstrating enough talent with it to create some notably complex or complicated techniques involving it's usage. Margarete demonstrates a noticeably, and naturally powerful Nen, something which allows her to realize incredible effects with this particular form. While it is not known if Margarete exactly fits the category of a Genius, due to her initial active potential actually not being that of a Hunter, Margarete was never taught exactly how to create her first Hatsu, and quite frankly somehow managed to awaken and display control over her aura itself through inexplicable circumstances. Eventually finding books about this particular form of energy and it's nature, Margarete, due to her unique method of learning quickly picked up the basic and advanced techniques of Nen, practicing it's usage in her spare time, going so far as to undergo Water Divination all by herself. Margarete is a Manipulator, allowing her to manipulate living and non-living things in a certain way, as well as to manipulate her aura as well. This Manipulation extends to actual people. There are also 6 different types of Aura, and every person fits best into one type, but can usually use some other types too with varying efficiency, but can only use their main type to 100% ability. *'Ten -' The first of the Nen techniques, Ten controls the Aura that leaks from Margarete's body, keeping the nodes open but having the aura flow around her body rather than away. This is the most basic defense against emotional Nen attacks, but cannot defend against physical ones. Ten maintains the youthfulness of her body and reduces her aging. *'Zetsu -' Zetsu stops the flow of Nen from Maggie's body altogether. By closing all the aura nodes, Margarete is able to stop the outflow of Aura. This makes her more sensitive to the Auras of others around her, and also makes her own Nen undetectable. *'Ren -' Ren focuses on outputting a high amount of Aura and keeping it on Margarete's body, expanding the size and intensity of it. If Ten is purely defensive, Ren is what is used for offense. This increases Maggie's physical strength and durability and provides a larger pool of aura for her to use for more advanced techniques. *'Hatsu - '''Hatsu is the release of Maggie’s aura so it can be projected and carry out a certain function. Generally, Hatsu is the user's personal expression of Nen that creates a special and unique paranormal ability. This is where Aura type comes into play, as it determines the type of Hatsu you can use. As such, Margarete has multiple abilities that he can use. **'Photon Entanglement:' ***'Strained Honey: Solidified Light Manipulation ***'''Quantum Voodoo: **'Crystallomancy:' ***'Crystal Elementals:' ***'Mirage Fortune:' ***'Magic Origin Fortification:' *'Gyo -' Gyo is the first of the advanced techniques. Maggie concentrates a larger than normal portion of her aura into one specific body part. Gyo increases the strength of that body part, but leaves the rest of the body more vulnerable. *'In -' In is an advanced form of Zetsu used to almost completely conceal Margarete's aura. However, In does not require Maggie to stop her aura flow, but hides it instead, allowing her to launch sneak attacks or lay traps. *'En - '''En is an advanced usage of Ren and Ten. En is used by expanding her aura further than normal with Ren, and using Ten to give shape to the aura, usually a sphere. Using En, Maggie can feel the shape and movement of anything entering her circle. *'Shu -''' Shu allows Margarete to extend her aura's envelopment onto an object, allowing her to use the object as if it were an extension of her body. This allows her to greatly enhance the strength and durability of an object. *'Ken -' Ken is a defensive technique where Bran maintains a state of Gyo over her entire body, allowing her to defend against attacks from any direction without the need to use Ryu. Ken is a useful defensive move, but is difficult to maintain. Additionally, it is not as strong as Gyo as the aura is more spread out. *'Ko -' An enhanced version of Gyo where all of Margarete's aura is condensed to one body part. This makes that one part of her body extremely powerful, but leaves the rest of her body unprotected. *'Ryu -' Ryu is the term for the real-time usage of Gyo. For example, using Gyo to enhance a punch by increasing the amount of Nen in your fist, before shifting the Nen to your arm to help you block a counterattack. Notable Skills Criminal Intuition and Vigilantism As a denizen of Avaritia, as welll as an individual who has went so far as to effectively destroy gangs and create her own, Margarete demonstrates incredibly extensive, inherent knowledge and skill in running criminal organizations, as well as is constantly in the know as it relates to almost any organization. Due to having spies and lookouts in almost every region Avaritia, and while they may be nothing but mere henchmen, she is constantly updated on the activities of major mob bosses and even politically important indivduals, such as Claudius Cornelius. Margarete runs a profitable business all around Avaritia as a mysterious dealer of precious metals, gemstones, jewels, and crystals of incredible purpose and quality, with atleast two dozen men under her feet at any given time, that move her products to local buyers as well as to the contacts of buyers overseas. Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly considering where she's lived, Margarete has never been thought to be willingly participating in any illegal activities, despite this being simply not true. Additionally, however, not only is Margarete a criminal, but quite ironically, she is also a vigilante, as she fights for the embetterment of the poor, using the money she obtains to help those in need under another facade, and eliminates those who get in the way of her business rather brutally as a result, due to these individuals threatening both her money and the living conditions of those within her community. Stealth and Assassination Margarete demonstrates the ability to exert such a masterful control over her magical Aura that it is completely contained within her body and supressed whenever she does not want to be detected, rendering her incredibly difficult to detect from all individuals who may attempt to sense her through magical means. Secondly, Margarete is capable of having her magical energy seemingly fall into the ley lines of the world around her, hiding her presence and seemingly her movements from the world around her and having them believe all they see around them is nothing but the world itself. Blah blah blah, invisibility mate *'Sphere Boundary:' Chemical Knowledge Survival Instinct Talented Dancer Master Thievery